


I Want You, Dumbass

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't read this its trash, I should be doing numerous other things, I've had the same prompt stuck in my head for weeks now and this is the horrible product, Jisung in a skirt though, M/M, Minho is a dumb ass, Self-Indulgent, and hair clips because its cute, and is bad at feelings, arguing and making up, but here i am, completely so, instead of writing this, its only mentioned though, kinda cute and a little funny, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Minho gets in his feelings and tries to break up with Jisung and this is the result. I know this sucks, you know this sucks, but feel free to tell me how much so in the comments ;)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 46
Collections: An Apology for Not Updating My Other Stories





	I Want You, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Not me having numerous other stories to update and writing this instead

“I don’t want something else! I want you; I want us, I want this!” Jisung shouted, his eyes prickling with the threat of oncoming tears. “Why don’t you understand that?” it came out as a desperate whisper. “I don’t want someone else who could ‘treat me better’ I don’t want some perfect guy who has no flaws and is always in a good mood because that’s not human, that’s not real. Who cares if you tend to panic when things get serious? Who cares if you get upset and yell and scream and cry? I don’t! I love that about you, I love when you feel so passionately about something you can’t help but express those feelings loudly, I love when you grab my hand tight when you’re unsure, it makes my hand numb, but I still love it. I love when you become a pile of mush when you look at your cats and I love when you turn into a pile of mush when you look at me because yes, I have the same effect and you can’t deny it. I fucking love you Lee Minho and I’m sorry if you can’t wrap your pretty little head around that” he rambled, tears falling like rain down his pink tinted cheeks. Minho was silent as he watched the boy he claimed to die without crumbled to millions of pieces. 

“I-I love you too” was all he was able to say earning a disgruntled scoff from Jisung. 

“I know that dumb ass, that’s why I don’t understand why you are telling me you’re a bad influence, your to harsh, to cold, that I should go find someone new, it’s not fair” Minho couldn’t refute that, it was true. 

Many people he knew would probably laugh at the way he was being told off by a boy in a skirt with hair pins in his hair, hell, Minho would laugh if he were witnessing the interaction. But no one was witnessing, they were alone, complete alone, and maybe that’s what made it sink in. The utter devotion he had for Jisung. In his small apartment that he could barely afford with tears in his eyes ruining the make up he also could barely afford. God, Minho was such a dick, ruining the beautiful masterpiece that was Han Jisung. This was why he believed he was no good for the other, as he watched him dissolve into tears because of his words. It really wasn’t fair, but it was also unfair for him to let this go. Jisung was right, he wanted this too. He loved him. That thought was almost as scary as the thought of Jisung with someone else. 

“You’re right” he murmured, watching as Jisung nodded knowingly. 

“I know I’m right you bastard, I haven’t just been telling you this for the past week” he rolled his eyes. his cries tapering off into quiet hiccups. 

“I’m so sorry” he sighed, reaching a hand out for Jisung to take. He did, without a second thought. 

“I know that to” he nodded. It was quiet as they stared at each other for much longer than probably needed. 

“You look very pretty today” Minho finally spoke up, his voice soft. 

“I knooow Hyung, stop telling me things I know it’s getting old” was Jisung’s cheeky response. Minho scoffed, pulling the boy closer. 

“I would appreciate it if you would stop playing the whole ‘I’m not good enough for you’ card? It’s getting old and I’m tired of wasting my breath convincing you otherwise” he suggested, but it sounded more like an order. 

“Yeah, I know, and I’m really sorry, I mean it, I really am an ass” Jisung just nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his collar bone. 

“It’s alright” 

The quick time in which they made up was enough to give anyone whiplash, but it was Minho and Jisung, if things didn’t go too fast, was it even them? Their relationship was a rollercoaster of emotions, but it was theirs and no one could take it away. Not even a self-conscious Minho who was trying to seem colder and more distant than he really was. Jisung loved him though and he would never stop.


End file.
